


Caf-POW!

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Inception (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, but not very much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on LJ's comment_fic:</p><p>Inception/NCIS, both teams, extracting information from a member of NCIS was probably the hardest job they've ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caf-POW!

"Eames!" Arthur yelled to be heard over the gunfire. "What the hell happened? We just got here."

"That's what I'd bloody well like to know. It's like she took one look at me and knew I wasn't Gibbs." Eames, still wearing Gibbs' face, poked his head around the desk, pulling back quickly when a bullet buried itself in the wall next to him. "I thought you said she wasn't militarized?"

"I don't think she is. I think this is all her." Arthur worked on the laptop on the floor in front of him, trying to guess Abby Sciuto's password. Blood flowed from a dozen tiny cuts on his face, and there was a growing bloodstain marring the crisp whiteness of his shirt.

***

In the hallway, Abby crouched outside the door. 

"Tony, don't hurt Gibbs. They have him under some kind of mind control. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"I'm not going to shoot Gibbs, Abby. I just hope he returns the favor." Tony risked another shot through the doorway, then pulled out his cellphone and hit a button. "Dammit, where are Ziva and McGee? They should be coming in through the window by now."

"I knew there was something hinky about Gibbs the minute he walked in to the lab. We have to rescue him, Tony." 

"I'm working on it."

***

"Why couldn't she have a safe like everyone else?" Arthur growled. He pounded on the keyboard in growing frustration.

"Did you try Gibbs?"

"Yes, first thing."

"Tony? Ziva? What's 'is name?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. First names, last names, full names, nicknames. Everything I could think of. Everyone here who's closest to her. Even Kate Todd." 

Eames closed his eyes. "Shall we admit defeat, then?"

"No. There has to be something we missed."

"I'd love to know- look out!" Eames aimed his gun at the window set high on the wall and fired. A man crumpled to the ground outside amid broken glass.

***

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Gibbs just shot McGee. What are we going to do, Tony?" Abby had been peeking through the doorway, but she pulled back and sat with her hands over her eyes.

"I'm going to rush him. As soon as Ziva gets in place to cover me," he said the last two words forcefully into his phone. "Ziva said McGee's fine, Abby."

"Of course he's not fine. McGee is not fine. He's just been shot. You tell Ziva she better get him out of there right now." 

"What about rescuing Gibbs?"

"Gibbs would understand, I know he would. If he was in his right mind."

***

"Arthur, they're pulling back."

"What? Projections never pull back." Arthur risked a look from under the desk, where he was still working on the laptop. "They're pulling back."

"Did I not just say that?"

"Ok, we've got some breathing room. Can you think of anything? Anything at all?"

Eames shook his head. "Nothing you haven't already-" His eyes widened. "Fuck me, I just thought of something."

"What, what?"

"Caf-POW. That bloody, goddamn drink. That's how she twigged I wasn't Gibbs. Try that."

Arthur typed the word in. "That's it! We're in."

He pulled up the files they were looking for, his eyes scanning the screen quickly. "Got it. Let's get out of here."

Eames pointed his gun at Arthur's head. "Cheers," he said, and pulled the trigger.

"Gibbs! You're you again. I knew everything would turn out okay." Abby rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"That was a bit extreme, wasn't it, boss?" Tony came over and peered down at Arthur's corpse. Abby let go of Eames and turned to look.

"Yes, well, desperate times and all that." Eames quickly raised the gun to his own head and fired.

***

Eames woke just as Arthur knocked him to the floor. 

"What the hell?"

"I gave you the kick as soon as I could." Arthur stood over him, smirking just a little. He extended his hand. 

"I couldn't wait for you any longer. She was hugging me." Eames took Arthur's hand and pulled himself up. "We're never coming near anyone on this team again. Is that understood, Arthur? I won't do it. If they're anything like their projections..." He shuddered.

"I'll make a note of that. Let's get out of here. She should stay asleep for a little while longer, but with the way things have been going on this job, I don't want to bet on it." Arthur starting packing away the PASIV, while Eames straightened the room.

"I still say we should have called it off the moment we saw that coffin."


End file.
